The ability to adhere a medical device to a human body for a long-period of time is dependent on a variety of factors. In addition to the type and nature of the adhesive chosen, another factor is the mechanical design of the device. By design, this refers to, but is not limited to, the device shape, size, weight, flexibility, and rigidity. These design elements are influenced by a number of additional factors, including, but not limited to, where on the body the device will attach and the duration of the attachment, moisture conditions in that area, movement conditions in that area, stretching and contraction in that area, interactions with external factors in that area such as clothing, and purposeful and/or inadvertent interaction between the person wearing the device and the device.
As many are typically used on the body for less than 24 hours, devices have not been designed that can withstand longer-term adhesion. Hence, there is a need to implement device features and design elements that have the ability to enhance the likelihood of adhesion of a device to a human body for 24 hours or more, while accommodating the functionality, shape, size, weight, flexibility, and rigidity of a given device.